Standard real estate practices include certain routine procedures such as the preparation of a flyer or brochure that describes a home's characteristics. Information typically included on the flyer are the sale or lease price, the address, the number of rooms and bathrooms, unique features, pictures of the home and other specific information about the property. A quantity of these flyers is placed at the premise being offered for sale to enable clients viewing the property to have key information in a form that is concise and convenient take home with them to remember the property and its unique characteristics. Such flyers are utilized for both new and resale properties and are recognized as a standard marketing tool by real estate professionals. In addition to the promotional material pertaining to the property, it is common practice for listing agents to leave a number of their business cards for the use of anyone viewing the property.
The flyers and business cards are sometimes placed on a kitchen table or counter where they have to be constantly organized into neat stacks. Sometimes the business cards and flyers are organized and placed in a brochure display device that is typically made of plastic. Even when placed in a plastic display device, there still is a problem of keeping the displayed material attractively arranged at the point of use. For example, in many instances, the front wall of a display pocket terminates beneath the upper edges of the papers stored therein. As a result, the papers tend to curl over the front face and become damaged. Furthermore, as material is removed from the pocket, remaining papers in the pocket lack the support provided by a greater quantity of adjacent papers. Yet, with a large number of brochures, sometimes it is difficult to remove just a single copy. Similarly with business cards, as cards are removed, the remaining cards do not have additional support from adjacent cards to remain in a substantially upright orientation and as a result, cards sometimes flop forward obscuring the front side of the card from view. Business cards are sometimes equally difficult to separate and remove requiring greater finger accessibility.
In addition to the information provided on the flyers, visitors to an open house frequently like to know in what direction the house is oriented. Typically, this information is not printed on the flyer. Sometimes, the question is asked of the agent so that the potential buyer can better visualize the expected exposure to sunlight, for example, at a time different from when visiting the house. Also, many times visitors become disoriented after spending some time inside an unfamiliar house and would like to know where a certain direction lies. Furthermore, some visitors like to know other directional information such as in which direction is a certain landmark outside the house such as a downtown, ocean, airport or nearby street relative to the house. Cardinal compass directions are also important for visitors interested in feng shui applications for the home.
These problems exist not only in the home selling industry but in all kinds of advertising industries which need to stack display brochures, often of different sizes, or provide a direction information. It is an object of the present invention to provide a promotional material display which overcomes the shortcomings described above.